As is generally well known, riding lawnmowers, mowing decks and various off-road vehicles can be difficult and unsafe to operate on inclined or other uneven terrains due to the fixed vertical spacing between the wheels and equipment body or frame. The vehicle can easily tip over potentially causing serious injury to the rider and creating safety hazards to others being in close proximity.
Thus, it is recommended to operate such vehicles in up/down mode rather than across the inclined. However, such mode of operation may not be possible due to spatial limitations, for example when mowing grass along a roadway, or economically feasible.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that alleviates safety hazard of operating riding lawnmowers, mowing decks and various off-road vehicles on an inclined or uneven terrain.